


Awake At Last (Artwork)

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Art, F/M, Pencil, Pregnancy, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Felicity has just woken up from a coma, with a surprise... (Having Faith Artwork)
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Het Big Bang 2019-2020





	Awake At Last (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/gifts).



> Artwork for [Having Faith by sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137812/chapters/58118233), for HetBigBang 2019-2020!

  
  



End file.
